libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Metaconcert
Discipline: '''Telepathy Mind-Affecting; '''Level: Highlord 5, psychic warrior 5, tactician 5, telepath 5 '''Display: '''Mental, Visual; see text '''Manifesting Time: '''1 minute '''Range: '''20 ft. '''Target: '''You and up to five other willing psionic creatures in range; see text '''Duration: '''1 min./level (D) '''Power Points: '''9 You link your psychic might with other psionic creatures, creating a composite network more powerful than the sum of its parts. If there are no willing, psionic creatures in the area other than you when you use this power, it fails. When you manifest this power, up to five willing, psionic creatures in the area connect with you into a metaconcert network (a “metanetwork”), a distributed, metaphysical analogue of a psionic manifester. Misty strands of glowing power link the brows of each member in a complex and shifting pattern, and a mental image of each other member appears in the minds of everyone so linked. A number of power points you designate flow from each member (including yourself) into a collective pool. If a member does not have enough power points to contribute, he drops out of the metaconcert (see below). One individual is chosen as the metaconcert conductor by mutual consent of the other members (this is usually the manifester, but doesn’t have to be). Until the power ends, this conductor directs the efforts of the network. Members of a metaconcert can continue to take actions of their own as normal without disrupting the metanetwork, provided they stay within the area (see below). All the powers known of each member (except metaconcert) are available to the conductor through the metanetwork. While the conductor may still manifest his own powers as normal, he may instead choose to manifest a power from the metanetwork instead of from his own powers known. If he does so, he must use the power point pool of the metanetwork and may not use any of his feats or class features to modify the manifestation (although items are permitted), but he also gains numerous benefits. When manifesting a power from the metanetwork, his manifester level increases by one for each other metanetwork member (for instance, the normal maximum membership of five members besides the conductor increases the conductor’s manifester level by five). It is obvious to an outsider when the conductor manifests from the metanetwork, as arcs of light pulse between the various members in a scintillating pattern, streaming to the conductor as his power manifests -- this display cannot be hidden. The metanetwork also supports its members. Each member of the metanetwork gains a bonus on saving throws made against spells or powers equal to the number of other members, as the metanetwork distributes incoming magical energy about its nodes. If a spell or power would deal damage or ability damage to the conductor, he may choose to instead distribute it evenly between himself and all willing members. An individual member may decline receiving damage this way on a case-by-case basis (for example, if a metaconcert consists of the conductor and four other members, one of whom is not willing to receive damage at this time, the conductor may split the incoming damage between himself and the three willing members). Damage split to willing members this way is typeless and empathic in nature. This splitting takes place prior to the effects of other powers or abilities that lessen damage, such as energy resistance or the ''intellect fortress ''power. Spells and powers that are not subject to power resistance cannot have their damage or ability damage split this way, though the saving throw bonus still applies. Once the metanetwork forms, the members must remain within the power’s area, and as a group can move at half the slowest member’s speed on the conductor’s turn. This counts as a move action for each member (that is, if the group moves, each member is treated as having used a move action on their next turn). If a member moves outside the area (whether willingly or involuntarily), that individual drops out of the group, and the power point pool of the metanetwork is instantly recalculated. All members who leave before a metaconcert ends or is dismissed reclaim a number of power points equal to the metanetwork’s current power point pool divided by the number of members. That same number of points is removed from the metanetwork’s power point pool. If the conductor drops out, the power ends. When a metaconcert ends normally or is dismissed, remaining power points in the pool are divided among all the members (the conductor receives the remainder if the points can’t be divided evenly). No creature can leave a metaconcert with more power points than they had when they entered it -- surplus points dissipate as harmless light radiating from the creature’s eyes. '''Augment: '''For every additional power point you spend, this power’s duration increases by 1 minute. For every 2 additional power points spent this way, the maximum number of members of the metanetwork increases by one, and the range and radius of the area of effect increase by 5 ft. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics